War and Love
by Arthuria von Einzbern
Summary: Summary : Dimulai dengan masa lalu Cina. Seorang Putri dari Jepang membantu negeri Wei untuk bertempur. Saat berhadapan dengan negeri Jin, ia bertemu dengan seorang Pangeran dari Belanda. Mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta pada waktu itu. Warning : Kurapika x OC, OC, OOC, Typos, crossover (Dynasty warriors 7 : Xtreme Legends), etc.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Dimulai dengan masa lalu Cina. Seorang Putri dari Jepang membantu negeri Wei untuk bertempur. Saat berhadapan dengan negeri Jin, ia bertemu dengan seorang Pangeran dari Belanda. Mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta pada waktu itu.

Warning : Kurapika x OC, OC, OOC, Typos, crossover (Dynasty warriors 7 : Xtreme Legends), etc.

Warning (lagi?) : Cerita ini hanyalah karangan author saja. Apabila ada kesalahan author minta maaf. Dan jika ada kesamaan cerita, author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Plus! Cerita ini nggak ngikutin sejarah Cina. ._.

Happy Reading!

Wang Yi baru saja membantu Cao Pi membagikan makanan kepada anak-anak. Setelah itu, Cao Pi pergi meninggalkan Wang Yi. Sudah saatnya Wang Yi menceritakan sejarah atau dongeng untuk anak-anak.

"Kalian mau kuceritakan apa hari ini?" Tanya Wang Yi.

"Aku mau yang menceritakan percintaan!"

"Aku mau perang-perang...!"

Kebanyakan dari anak-anak memilih cerita percintaan. Itu membuat Wang Yi bingung.

"Sudahlah, Wang Yi..." Guo Jia menepuk bahu Wang Yi. "Turuti saja."

Wang Yi berdehem sambil memejamkan mata. Terpaksa ia harus menceritakan yang waktu itu.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Cina terbagi menjadi 4. Ada negeri Wei, Shu, Jin, dan Wu. Dan pada waktu itu, seorang putri berasal dari Jepang datang membantu Wei untuk bertarung..." Wang Yi mulai bercerita.

"Waaah..." Karena Wang Yi memberi jeda, anak-anak semakin penasaran.

"Siapa namanya?!" Tanya seorang anak.

* * *

Story

Wang Yi's P.O.V

Namanya Rin... Aku mengangkatnya sebagai kakakku, walaupun derajat kami sangat berbeda dan jauh, dia tetap menghormatiku. Dia orang yang paling dingin di Cina ini. Walaupun begitu, dia sangat baik. Dia juga cantik. Rambutnya berwarna coklat sebetis, kulitnya putih sekali, dan matanya seperti sepasang kepingan emas yang berkilau. Tetapi kepingan emas itu terlihat dingin...

Pada saat itu, dia datang dengan kuda kesayangannya. Raja kita yang waktu itu, Cao Cao... sangat menghormatinya.

"Sungguh kehormatan besar anda mau datang ke Wei," Cao Cao-sama, Guo Jia, aku, dan Xiahou Dun tunduk hormat kepadanya.

Rin-sama diam saja. Ia turun dari kudanya. Kemudian ia membuka burkanya. Aku kagum dengan kecantikannya. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Cao Cao-sama.

"Jangan terlalu formal..." Rin-sama berkata dengan suaranya yang lembut dan dingin. "Berdirilah," Putri Rin berkata lagi.

"Biar kuajak anda ke tempat peristirahatan anda," Cai Wenji muncul dan menunduk.

Rin membalas tundukan Wenji dengan tundukan hormatnya.

"Mari... Biar para pelayan yang membawa barang-barangmu," Cao Cao-sama dan kami mengantarkan Rin.

* * *

"Sementara itu, ada seorang Pangeran dari Belanda yang mau menolong kami," Sima Zhao datang. Dia sekarang adalah seorang Raja dari Negeri Jin.

"Yang Mulia..." Wang Yi dan Guo Jia menunduk hormat.

"Sudahlah. Tak apa... Aku juga ingin bercerita pada anak-anak ini," kata Sima Zhao.

"Ah, sungguh suatu kehormatan!" Ucap Guo Jia.

"Lalu di Negeri Jin waktu itu... Datanglah seorang Pangeran keturunan Belanda yang tampan..." Sima Zhao mulai bercerita dan duduk di depan anak-anak.

* * *

Story

Sima Zhao's P.O.V

Yah, aku akui dia tampan. Tapi beberapa orang bilang ia cantik. Matanya seperti sepasang batu safir yang indah. Rambutnya pirang seleher. Hmm... Dia baik, tetapi dia orang yang pendiam dan pemalu. Dia juga mencintai anak-anak dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan dia... sangat sayang dengan lingkungan sekitar.

Waktu itu dia datang sendirian. Kakakku, Sima Yi, menyambutnya dengan penuh hormat.

"Sungguh suatu kehormatan kau mau datang ke negeri kami yang kecil ini..." ucap Sima Yi sambil menunduk hormat.

Ia juga melakukan hal

"Ah, tidak. Justru akulah yang berterima kasih karena kalian mau mengundangku untuk datang kemari," ucap Kurapika-sama kepada kami.

Wang Yuanji, yang merupakan adik Wang Yi datang. Wajahnya memerah ketika menatap Pangeran Kurapika. Sepertinya ia jatuh cinta kepada Pangeran. Lalu, Yuanji mengantarkan Pangeran ke tempat peristirahatannya.

Para pelayan membawa barang-barang Pangeran. Kemudian, aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan mengelilingi Negeri Jin. Rakyat menyambutnya dengan hormat.

"Aku sangat senang melihat-lihat desa ini. Terlihat begitu ramai dan makmur," begitu kata Pangeran.

"Aku senang jika kau senang..." ucapku sambil menunduk hormat.

Pangeran tersenyum tipis kepadaku. Kemudian ia kembali menoleh ke depan dan berkata, "Lihat anak-anak itu. Kata Ibuku dulu, tidak ada anak-anak seceria itu sewaktu ada peperangan di Belanda. Yah, aku juga senang melihat mereka yang tidak kekurangan makanan..." ucap Kurapika-sama.

Kurapika-sama kemudian berhenti pada anak-anak itu. Dia memberikan batu safir kepada anak-anak itu. Masing-masing mendapatkan satu. Anak-anak senang sekali. Anak-anak itu pun pergi ke Ibu mereka dan memberikan batu safir mereka kepada Ibunya masing-masing.

"Melihat mereka senang, aku juga senang..." ucap Kurapika. "Ah... Sima Zhao-san, bisa kau antarkan aku ke perpustakaan?" Walaupun derajatnya jauh dari dulu, dia tetap bertutur kata sopan.

"A- ah, tentu saja!"

Kemudian aku mengantarkannya ke perpustakaan istana. Dia suka membaca buku dan sampai-sampai matanya sakit. Ia memakai kacamata. Buku yang suka ia baca adalah buku sejarah dan pengetahuan. Menurutku... itu membuat sakit mata.

"Kau boleh meninggalkanku kalau kau mau," kata Kurapika-sama sambil memasang kacamatanya.

Aku menunduk hormat dan pergi.

* * *

Cerita Sima Zhao membuat mata anak-anak berbinar-binar mendengar cerita Kurapika.

"Sementara itu..." Cai Wenji datang. Ia bersama dengan Zhen Ji.

* * *

Story

Zhen Ji's P.O.V

Sementara itu di Negeri Wei, Putri Rin sedang sendirian di kebun bunga lily istana. Ia menoleh kepada aku dan Cai Wenji. Kami sungguh terkejut. Yah, mimik wajahnya begitu dingin.

"Yang Mulia..." Wenji dan aku membungkuk hormat.

"Maaf menganggu anda. Tetapi, apa anda mau berjalan-jalan mengelilingi negeri ini?" Wenji bertanya.

"Sebelum aku datang ke istana, aku sudah berkeliling lebih dulu..." jawab Rin-sama dingin. "Duduklah kemari. Kita minum teh bersama-sama..."

Kami menurutinya. Lalu, suasana begitu canggung. Tiga orang dari kami diam saja. Putri Rin meminum tehnya. Ia begitu sopan. Aku dan Wenji saling melirik.

"Dimana Wang Yi?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, ng... Dia sedang sibuk, Yang Mulia. Mau kupanggilkan?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya," Putri Rin minum lagi.

Angin berhembus. Rambut Putri Rin berkibar. Dia cantik sekali. Lalu, ia bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Ada yang datang," kata Rin-sama tenang.

Instingnya benar-benar kuat. Seorang pelayan datang.

"Yang Mulia, jika anda mau mandi, panggil saja aku. Kami sudah menyiapkan airnya. Atau... Anda mau mandi di pemandian air panas?" Tanya pelayan itu sambil menunduk hormat.

"Nanti saja. Aku masih ingin menemani teman-temanku," begitu katanya.

Baru saja bertemu... dan pangkatnya sangat jauh dari kami. Tapi dia menganggap kami sebagai temannya.

Kemudian, pelayan membungkuk hormat dan pergi. Putri Rin berjalan ke bagian tengah kebun. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berputar. Kelopak bunga lily berterbangan di sekelilingnya. Lalu, ia tersenyum tipis dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Wenji dan aku. Walaupun senyuman itu begitu tipis, tetapi itulah senyuman pertama yang kulihat darinya.

[Skip Time]

Cai Wenji's P.O.V

Biasanya pada malam hari, aku, Zhen ji, dan Wang Yi berendam di pemandian air panas. Kami bertiga terkejut. Ada Rin-sama di sana, sendirian.

"Maaf mengganggu!" Kami menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Masuklah. Ini sudah waktunya untuk kalian berendam, bukan? Tadinya aku juga menunggu kalian." Ucap rin-sama.

Apa boleh buat, maka kami masuk dan mandi bersamanya. Setelah dilihat-lihat, tubuhnya cantik. Putih dan mulus. Tapi di bagian lengannya...

"Lengan anda..."

"Ah, ini... Ini bekas luka," katanya singkat. Karena kami memberi tatapan penasaran maka ia menceritakannya. "Saat aku berumur 12 tahun, Ayahku dirasuki siluman. Sebenarnya aku sudah tau dari awal, terutama sifat dan wajahnya. Lalu, ia sering menyiksaku dan ibu... Hm, lalu aku membunuh Ayah karena tidak tahan lagi," cara berceritanya saja tetap memakai nada dingin. Itu membuatku ngeri.

"Sungguh tragis..." Zhen Ji menutup mulutnya.

"Yah, benar sekali. Tetapi... Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Ayah. Begitu kata pendeta yang kusuruh datang ke istana..." ucap Rin-sama. "Dan Ibu pun diangkat menjadi Raja. Tidak ada satu saudaranya yang ingin memimpin kerajaan kami," lanjut Rin-sama.

Kami bertiga hanya diam.

"Ah, besok sudah mulai pelatihan. Boleh aku ikut?" Rin-sama bertanya.

"Tentu boleh, Yang Mulia. Kami sangat senang jika anda membantu..." Wang Yi berkata.

* * *

"Lalu pada saat itu-" bersama-sama para pendekar yang saat ini sedang berdongeng berkata.

"Kalian sepertinya sudah lihat mereka pertama kali bertemu, ya?" Sima Zhao bertanya.

"Yah, masing-masing dari kami bersembunyi di balik semak-semak," kata Guo Jia.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang bercerita," Wang Yi mengajukan diri.

Story

Wang Yi's P.O.V

Keesokan harinya, Rin-sama mengajarkan para prajurit. Dia mengajarkan para prajurit dengan angka-angka.

"Ichi..."

"Osu!"

"Ni..."

"Osu!"

"... Cara menusuk bagian perutmu masih salah..." bahkan jika ada kesalahan sedikit pun, Rin-sama tetap teliti dan mengulangi dari awal sampai mereka benar-benar handal.

"Ichi..."

"Osu!"

"Ni..."

"Osu!"

"San!"

"Ooosu!"

Aku hanya menatap mereka di koridor. Rin-sama lalu meminta satu orang untuk latihan bertarung dengannya. Tidak ada satu pun yang mengajukan diri. Apakah mereka takut?

"Jangan lemah dan takut begitu. Ini hanya latihan! Kalian adalah laki-laki dan jadilah laki-laki yang tangguh!" Seru Rin-sama.

Aku takjub melihatnya. Langsung saja salah satu prajurit maju ke depan.

"Jika aku adalah Lu Bu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Rin-sama kepada prajurit itu. Wajahnya terlihat dingin dan mimiknya membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

"Me- melawannya!" Prajurit itu gelagapan.

"Kau masing terdengar takut. Aku akan mengulangi pertanyaanku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku adalah Lu Bu, berdiri dengan gagah dan angkuh di hadapanmu?!" Tanya Rin-sama dengan suara lancang.

"Melawanmu!"

"Bagus! Jika aku memakai tongkat, apa yang akan kau pakai?" Tanya Rin-sama.

"Pedang, Yang Mulia..."

"Tepat. Hunuskan pedangmu..." perintah Rin-sama setelah itu.

"Yah, dia sangat dingin dan seram," Cao Cao-sama muncul di depanku.

"Cao Cao-sama..." aku membungkuk hormat. Lalu, aku berbicara dengan Cao Cao-sama. "Walaupun begitu, para prajurit semakin kuat," tukasku.

"Ya... Dia hebat... Dialah yang paling diandalkan," kata Cao Cao-sama.

Kami berdua kemudian diam. Putri baru saja menjatuhkan prajurit yang tadi.

"Hm. Latihan lagi. Kau masih gemetar... Kau adalah prajurit, anak muda. Merdeka atau mati adalah sumpahmu! Berdirilah."

Tangan Rin-sama meraih dada prajurit itu. Hal itu membuatku penasaran.

"Nah, sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanyanya kemudian. Prajurit itu hanya mengangguk. "Jika sudah, lanjutkan latihanmu. Baik, kita cukup sampai di sini," Rin-sama pergi setelah itu.

Cao Cao-sama memerintahkanku untuk mengawasi Tuan Putri.

Sima Zhao's P.O.V

Nah, lalu aku sedang mengawasi Rin pada waktu itu. Bersama Kurapika-sama, kami berdua mengintipi Rin-sama di balik semak-semak.

"Jadi targetnya dia?" Sepertinya Kurapika-sama agak meremehkan Rin-sama.

"Jangan berkata begitu! Dia itu putri dari Jepang! Ketahuilah, dia adalah yang terhebat di Jepang," kataku.

Kami mengendap-ngendap untuk melihat Rin-sama lebih dekat. Itu pertama kalinya aku terpukau dengan kecantikannya.

"Hm... Manis juga..." Kurapika-sama bergumam.

Cai Wenji's P.O.V

Aku mendatangi Wang Yi.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Sssh... Itu..." Wang Yi menunjuk ke Rin-sama

"Ah... Kawaii..." Rin-sama bergumam. Ia bersama burung kecil. "Ah, kau terluka?"

Burung itu hanya bercicit. Mungkin ia kesakitan. Tiba-tiba burung itu bercahaya putih. Mungkin Rin-sama menyembuhkannya. Dan burung itu pun terbang jauh.

"Sampai jumpa..." Rin-sama tersenyum tipis menatap burung itu pergi. Kemudian, ia melemas. "... Hegh..." ia menarik napas panjang. Kemudian terengah-engah.

Aku ingin menghampiri dan membantunya. Tapi waktu itu, Wang Yi melarangku.

Lalu muncul seseorang yang tidak kukenal. Yah, dulunya. Dia tak lain adalah Pangeran Kurapika. Seperti yang dijelaskan Sima Zhao-san, dia tampan.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Pangeran Kurapika.

Guo Jia's P.O.V

Waktu itu aku juga ikut mengintip. Yah, tapi dulunya aku tidak tahu ada mereka.

Kutatap sekali lagi Kurapika-sama waktu itu.

"Dia 'kan... Pangeran yang membantu Negeri Jin," gumamku.

Aku mengawasi gerak-gerik Kurapika-sama. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Rin-sama. Karena saat itu, Rin-sama kelihatan lemah.

"... Air..." gumam Rin-sama. Aku juga menatapnya ketika menyembuhkan burung. Dan menurutku, dia kehabisan tenaga karena sihirnya.

Kurapika-sama mengambil air dengan tangannya. Ia menampungnya dan menuntun Rin-sama minum.

"Uuh... Terima kasih banyak, ng..."

"Kurapika. Panggil aku Kurapika," Kurapika-sama memperkenalkan dirinya.

Yah, aku tidak pernah tahu tatapan macam apa itu.

Wang Yi's P.O.V

Itu tatapan cinta, Guo Jia. Tatapan cinta! Mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta di pandangan pertama.

* * *

Anak-anak semakin penasaran.

"Tetapi esok harinya peperangan antara Wei dan Jin tiba," Lu Xun tiba.

"A- anda tahu cerita itu?" Wang Yi terkejut.

Lu Xun turun dari kudanya. Senyumnya begitu cerah.

"Cerita cinta mereka begitu bersejarah," ujar Lu Xun.

"Benarkah?!" Seorang anak laki-laki bertanya.

"Iya..." jawab Guo Jia. "Semua negeri mengetahuinya," kata Guo Jia.

"Waaaaaaaah!" Mata anak-anak berbinar-binar mendengarnya. Beberapa dari mereka saling pandang.

"Kalau begitu... Aku lanjutkan, ya."

Story

Wang Yi's P.O.V

Rin-sama maju lebih dulu. Guo Jia membututinya, bermaksud untuk menjaga dan membantunya waktu itu. Putri Rin melompat dari kudanya. Waktu itu, aku sibuk dengan Deng Ai.

Guo Jia's P.O.V

Kami bertemu dengan Wang Yuanji dan Sima Si.

"Yuanji."

"Baik..."

Yuanji menghadang Rin-sama.

"Yang Mulia..."

"Guo Jia, pergilah atasi Sima Yi. Aku akan mengurus mereka berdua," kata Putri Rin.

"Tidak bisa... Kau tidak boleh serakah begitu, Rin..." ucap Sima Si.

"Hmph..." Rin-sama mengeluarkan enam permata yang berwarna-warni.

"Kau milikku..." kata Yuanji pada Rin-sama.

[Skip Time]

Aku sudah mengalahkan Sima Si. Putri Rin juga sudah mengalahkan Yuanji pada waktu itu. Dan mereka melarikan diri. Setelah itu... Rin-sama jatuh. Napasnya terengah-engah. Darah mengalir banyak dari perutnya. Ternyata ada pisau yang menancap di perutnya. Perlahan-lahan ia melepas pisau itu dari perutnya.

"Yang Mulia..." aku menghampirinya.

Wang Yi datang.

"Tidak... apa-apa..." Rin-sama berkata. Ia menampakkan perutnya. Itu membuatku dan Wang Yi saling pandang. Bekas lukanya menghilang! "Ayo..."

Kami pun pergi.

Sima Zhao's P.O.V

Sementara itu, aku telah membunuh banyak prajurit dari negeri Wei, bersama dengan Kurapika-sama. Yah, agak membosankan saat itu. Cao Pi datang, disusul oleh Putri Rin, Wang Yi, dan Guo Jia. Sepertinya saat itu Rin-sama terkejut saat melihat Kurapika-sama. Tatapannya seperti berkata, "Jadi... Dia dari negeri Jin?!"

Yah, seperti itulah. Sama halnya dengan Kurapika-sama yang terkejut sekali melihat Putri Rin. Mereka bertarung. Aku juga tidak segan-segan melawan Guo Jia waktu itu.

Sesekali aku menatap mereka berdua yang bertarung.

(Wang Yi : "Karena kami terlalu sibuk bertempur... Sepertinya kami harus mengikuti cerita sejarahnya...")

Wang Yi's P.O.V

Lalu, saat itu mereka berhadapan. Terlalu cepat mengetahui Kurapika-sama adalah orang yang membantu negeri Jin.

Rin-sama hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi karena kesal. Kemudian ia menyerang. Mereka berdua adu pedang. Kurapika-sama terpental jauh sekali. Tetapi ia masih bisa berdiri. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan pistolnya.

Konon, ada yang mengatakan ia mengeluarkan pedang. Tetapi mayoritas masyarakat bilang kalau ia mengeluarkan pistol yang ia bawa dari Belanda. Yah, mungkin...

Rin-sama menghantamkan kakinya ke tanah. Cahaya-cahaya yang berbentuk rantai keluar dari tanah. Rantai itu melindungi dirinya dari peluru-peluru yang mengarah padanya. Kemudian Rin-sama melemparkan sebuah batu ruby. Ia menyebutnya Akai Ruby, salah satu dari enam Diamonds-nya.

Akai Ruby menyemburkan api. Lalu, Rin-sama meluncur dengan sinarnya dan...

SLAPP!

Itu berhasil mengenai Kurapika-sama, tetapi Kurapika-sama tidak juga jera. Mata Kurapika-sama berubah menjadi merah. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan rantai dan memerintahkan rantai itu untuk menyerang Rin-sama.

Rantai itu berhasil membelit Rin-sama. Ia sudah terjerat. Tetapi dia belum menyerah... Ia melepas kalungnya dan ia berubah menjadi seorang gadis lain.

* * *

"Gadis lain?" Seorang anak mengernyit heran.

"Sebenarnya bukan orang lain. Tetapi itu sisi lain Rin-sama. Matanya merah darah, rambut coklatnya tergerai dan ia memakai baju berwarna hitam..." Wang Yi menyebutkan ciri-ciri gadis yang ada di dalam sejarah yang ia ceritakan kepada anak-anak.

"Hoooo!" Anak-anak takjub dan semakin penasaran.

"Yah, Aya itu cukup seksi..." kata Sima Zhao. Ia mulai menghayal dirinya berpacaran dengan sisi lain Rin yang bernama Aya itu.

"Ugh!" Yuanji tiba-tiba datang memukul kepala Sima Zhao. "Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam!" Ucap Yuanji.

"Yuan..." Wang Yi sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, anak-anak jangan hiraukan mereka. Wang Yi, lanjutkan..." Xun memerintahkan Yi.

Wang Yi menunduk hormat dan melanjutkan cerita.

Story

Wang Yi's P.O.V

Lalu, Rin-sama yang telah berubah menjadi Aya itu, telah terlepas dari rantai yang membelit tubuhnya. Lalu, ia terbang jauh ke atas dan ia menjulurkan rantai cahayanya ke Kurapika-sama.

"Tungguuuuuuuu! Tungguuuuuuu!" Tiba-tiba seorang menteri dari Jin datang. Kami berhenti bertarung. "Berita dari raja, saudara-saudara. Atas nama Raja kita berdamai..."

"Eh?" Aku mengernyit.

"Ha?" Guo Jia sendiri juga heran saat itu.

Tiba-tiba sorak sorai gembira terdengar. Prajurit dari Wei dan Jin berpelukan, yah beberapa dari mereka.

Aya hanya menatap kosong mereka. Lalu, kalungnya kembali ke lehernya dan Aya kembali menjadi Rin-sama yang semula. Ia pun jatuh pingsan. Ah! Dari ketinggian 50 meter! Aku langsung panik tapi aku menatap orang menangkapnya. Yah, dia tak lain adalah Kurapika-sama.

"Ng... Kurapika?" Rin-sama tersadar.

"Kita sudah berdamai. Wei dan Jin bersatu sekarang..." begitu kata Kurapika-sama. "Teman?"

Rin-sama menatap mata biru Kurapika-sama sejenak. Tidak ada kebohongan atau pun tipu daya di sana. Dan Rin-sama berdebar.

'Baru pertama kalinya seseorang menganggapku teman...' begitu batinnya bergumam. "Bahkan lebih dari teman... Sekarang, kumohon turunkan aku..."

Kurapika-sama menuruti Rin-sama.

* * *

"Apa ceritanya sudah selesai?" Tanya seorang anak.

"Belum. Cerita ini masih panjang. Bahkan lebih panjang dari perjalanan yang pernah kami lalui," ucap Wang Yi.

"Bagaimana kelanjutannya?!" Tanya anak-anak.

"Lalu, pada saat itu..."

**To Be Continued!**

A/N : "Berapa kali ya author bikin crossover tapi reviewnya nggak banyak!" XD " Oh, iya... Arthur baru aja main Dynasty Warrior 7 Xtreme Legends. Adik beli yang ngomongnya pake bahasa Jepang..." :D "Cerita ini cuma terinspirasi kok... Nah kalau begitu, review please!"


	2. Chapter 2

Story  
Wang Yi' P.O.V

Lalu, setelah peperangan berakhir, Sima Yi-sama beserta kedua saudaranya dan Kurapika-sama sudah berada di istana kerajaan Wei. Waktu itu kami sedang mengadakan rapat. Rapatnya hanya mendiskusikan siasat perang melawan Kerajaan Wu, musuh terbesar semua Kerajaan. Di sini agak ramai karena Raja dari Shu dan beberapa pengikutnya.

Setelah rapat selesai, Kurapika-sama menyusul Rin-sama pada saat itu. Aku tatap mereka akrab sekali. Yah, walaupun pada saat itu... Rin-sama hanya menjawab seperlunya.

Mereka turun desa. Mereka diawasi oleh Raja kita yang sekarang, Xiahou Dun dan juga aku. Anak-anak menyambut mereka dengan gembira ria.

"Senang sekali kalau melihat mereka senang, ya?" Kurapika-sama menoleh pada Rin-sama.

"A- ah... Iya," kata Rin-sama singkat.

"Kalau begitu, Xiahou Dun, Wang Yi... Kalian boleh meninggalkan kami," ucap Kurapika-sama.

Kami menunduk hormat dan pergi.

"Sekarang, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kurapika-sama waktu itu.

Rin-sama langsung mengajak Kurapika-sama ke tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu, danau Wei. Danau Wei tidak terlalu jauh di sini. Dan... Sampai sekarang, airnya masih jernih sekali. Masyarakat selalu mengambil air di sana untuk obat. Dan disebut danau Wei karena terletak di wilayah Wei. Yah, namanya zaman dahulu.

Nah, sampailah Rin-sama dan Kurapika-sama di danau Wei.

"Sungguh beruntung waktu itu kau datang menolongku... Karena waktu itu aku jauh dari danau ini..." kata Rin-sama dingin. "Aku ucapkan terima kasih karena datang jauh-jauh ke sini..."

"Kalau ini bukan tugas, mungkin aku akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk membaca gulungan dan buku," ucap Kurapika-sama.

"... Kau juga suka membaca buku? Aku juga. Aku senang kegemaran kita itu sama..." kata Rin-sama.

Rin-sama berjalan ke danau. Ia hampir jatuh. Untunglah Kurapika-sama menangkapnya. Kalau tidak, Rin-sama akan jatuh ke danau dan tubuhnya akan basah.

Mereka saling memandang (anak-anak : "Hooooh!" *terpukau saat membayangkan*).

"Te- terima kasih banyak," Rin-sama berkata. Wajahnya yang agak pucat merona.

[Skip Time]

Sudah malam. Rin-sama memintaku untuk menemaninya tidur. Alasannya dia bosan tidur sendirian.

Dia menyuruhku memakai baju yang ia bawa dari Jepang. Ng... Namanya yukata. Ia sering memakainya saat tidur.

"Aku tidak terlalu pandai cara memakainya..." ucapku. Aku bingung waktu itu. Karena aku tidak pernah memakainya. Yah, walaupun sama saja dengan baju kaisar Cina. ._.

"Biar kubantu..." Rin-sama membantuku memakai yukata.

"Maafkan aku telah merepotkan," ucapku.

"Tak masalah. Kita adalah teman..." begitu katanya. Suaranya lembut dan dingin.

"Ng... Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu. Apakah... Yang Mulia mengizinkanku berbicara?"

Rin-sama masih sibuk dengan bagian belakang yukata-ku. Kemudian ia berkata, "... Boleh saja. Kau tidak perlu meminta izin kepadaku. Kita hanya berbicara, bukan? Kenapa harus meminta izin?"

Ucapan Rin-sama membuatku terkejut. Selama ini, dialah putri yang paling baik kepribadiannya yang pernah kutemui di dunia ini. Kemudian aku bersujud dan mengangkat kepalaku sedikit

"Aku ingin mengatakan kalau 3 hari lagi... Ulang tahun Kurapika-sama..."

"Kenapa kau bersujud begitu kepadaku?" Tanya Rin-sama dingin.

"... Ng... Cao Cao-sama menyuruhku untuk... membiasakan... seperti ini," ucapku terbata-bata.

"Berdiri. Jangan pernah tunduk kepadaku... Walaupun kita hanya berbeda umur 2 tahun, tapi aku akan menghormatimu sebagai adikku," ucapnya.

Aku pun bangkit. Tetapi aku masih menunduk.

"Wang Yi... kau bilang tadi benar?"

"Ya, Yang Mulia. Sima Yi-sama memberitahukannya kepadaku. Kami akan merayakannya. Apa... anda mau ikut?"

"... Tentu," ucap Rin-sama.

"Sungguh suatu kehormatan anda mau datang!" Aku menunduk hormat.

Lalu, tangan Rin-sama diletakkannya di atas kedua tanganku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menurunkan tanganku.

"... Jangan lagi..."

"Ma- maafkan aku!" Aku menunduk lagi.

Rin-sama memiringkan kepalanya dan kemudian, ia berjalan ke jendela. Ia mendongak, menatap rembulan yang bersinar.

"Tidak pernah ada yang mau menganggapku sebagai teman, ya? ... Semua orang menganggapku sebagai atasannya. Karena itulah aku benci menjadi seorang putri," ucap Rin-sama.

"Rin-sama... Tapi aku-"

"..." ia memelukku. "Tutup mulutmu. Aku sudah tahu," ucapnya. Ia melepas pelukannya. "Mulai sekarang, kau kuangkat menjadi adikku. Kau mau?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya saja, aku sudah membayangkan bagaimana kalau dia menjadi seorang kakakku.

* * *

"Senang sekali jadi kakak! Kakak jadi adik angkat seorang Tuan Putri!" Kata seorang anak perempuan.

"Iya. Sangat menyenangkan. Aku jadi iri padamu," Yuanji berkata.

"... Ah! Lalu pada saat pestanya bagaimana?" Tanya Da Qiao, seorang remaja yang pernah ikut dalam perang.

"Iya! Aku penasaran!" Ucap Xiao Qiao, kembaran Da Qiao.

"Lalu saat pesta itu..." Xiahou Ba muncul.

"Xiahou Ba!"

Xiahou Ba hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Kali ini ia yang bercerita.

Story  
Xiahou Ba's P.O.V

Lalu saat pesta itu, semuanya di dekorasi berdasarkan dekorasi Belanda. Kurapika-sama sangat senang waktu itu. Yah, walaupun gedung serbagunanya tidak dapat menutupi bagian itu, tapi Kurapika-sama sangat senang. Ia juga sudah memberikan sebuah gaun untuk Rin-sama. Gaun ala Belanda yang mewah.

Di lain tempat, Rin-sama baru saja membungkus kado. Lalu ia pergi bersama dengan rombongan lainnya. Ada Rin-sama, Wang Yi, Cao Cao-sama, Xiahou Dun-san, Guo Jia, Cao Pi-sama, dan juga Zu Xhu. Ah, ada juga Cai Wenji-sama dan Zhen Ji-sama

Rin-sama memasuki gedung. Cantik sekali. Ia memakai bincu merah dan kosmetik lainnya, baju yang diberikan Kurapika-sama pun cocok dengannya. Gaun emas yang indah sekali. Kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri bentuknya yang simple dan elegant. Rambutnya tergerai begitu saja dengan bunga yang agak keemasan di atas bagian kanannya. Bahkan orang-orang yang di sana pun merasa kagum dengan kecantikannya.

Kurapika-sama menghampiri Rin-sama. Wajah Rin-sama merona menatap Kurapika-sama yang tampan. Matanya bergetar-getar karena gugup. Kurapika-sama juga terpesona saat itu.

"O- otanjoubi omedetou g- gozaimashita!" Rin-sama memberikan kadonya dengan membungkuk. Ia pasti sangat gugup saat itu.

"Arigatou gozaimashita..." Kurapika-sama menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Mari berdansa."

"Tapi... Aku..."

"Ikuti saja alunan musiknya..."

Akhirnya Rin-sama menurut.

"Letakkan tanganmu di pinggang seperti ini. Lalu, pegang tanganku," ucap Kurapika-sama memandu Rin-sama berdansa. " Lalu, ikuti alunannya," lanjut Kurapika-sama.

Lama kelamaan Rin-sama terbiasa dengan gerakannya. Kalau kupikir-pikir mereka cocok. Dan menurutku, jika mereka menikah mungkin mereka akan menjadi keluarga yang sangat baik.

Rin-sama lalu teringat sesuatu. Ia langsung melepas tangannya dari pegangnya Kurapika-sama.

"A- aku harus pergi..." Rin-sama kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kurapika-sama.

Pada saat itu Rin-sama pulang kembali ke Wei sendirian tengah malam. Yah, pelariannya ini seperti kisah Cinderella dari dunia luar sana.

"Ah, Kurapika-sama belum menyatakan perasaanmu, ya?" Zhao-sama datang.

"Aku sempat lupa," kata Kurapika-sama.

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu menikmati kecantikannya..." goda Sima Zhao-sama.

"... Benar. Aku... Terlalu menikmati pemandangan yang indah darinya..." Kurapika-sama terlalu polos, ya.

* * *

"Lalu setelah itu apa yang terjadi?"

"Cinderella itu apa?"

"Apa ada penculikannya?"

"Apa nantinya mereka akan menikah?!"

Banyak sekali pertanyaan anak-anak kali ini, termasuk saudara Qiao.

"Cinderella itu seorang gadis yang disiksa oleh ibu tirinya dan diakhir cerita dia menjadi seorang putri istana," kata Jia.

"Sebenarnya masih banyak cerita di dalamnya. Waktu Rin-sama pulang..."

Story  
Wang Yi's P.O.V

Aku menyusulnya. Saat itu juga aku diserang seseorang. Aku dicambuk dengan cambuk besi dari belakang. Aku pun pingsan. Sementara itu, Rin-sama diculik.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaahhh! Tidaaaaaaaak!" Seorang anak tiba-tiba berteriak. Oh, dia tak lain adalah Xiao Qiao. Semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Heheheh... Maaf. Aku orangnya sangat tegang kalau sudah cerita penculikan..." ucap Xiao Qiao.

"Sebenarnya waktu itu... Aku dan Lu Bu yang menculiknya..." Diao Chan muncul. Dia termasuk penduduk Wu (dulunya). Karena itulah Lu Xun menoleh cepat padanya. "Aku merasa berdosa sekali waktu itu... Dan dari dulu, aku merasa sangat berdosa bergabung dengan Lu Bu. Tetapi... Entah kenapa aku mencintainya," ucap Diao Chan.

Story  
Diao Chan's P.O.V

Aku dan Lu Bu berhasil menculik Rin-sama. Kuroro Lucifer dan juga Lu Bu menghampiriku.

Rin-sama sudah memiliki banyak bekas luka yang kubuat. Karena itulah aku merasa sangat berdosa.

"Siksa dia lebih keras, Diao..." perintah Lu Bu.

"Kalian... Bajingan!" Bentak Rin-sama.

Aku lagi-lagi mencambuknya. Kuroro-sama memerintahkanku untuk mencambuknya sampai pingsan. 8 cambukan, Rin-sama akhirnya pingsan.

"Kalau begitu, beristirahatlah. Aku akan membawanya," begitu kata Kuroro-sama. Aku dan Lu Bu menurutinya sementara itu Kuroro-sama membawa Rin-sama.

Wang Yi's P.O.V

"Wang Yi... Oi, Wang Yi!" Cao Cao-sama mengguncang-guncang tubuhku.

Akhirnya aku terbangun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Xiahou Dun-san bertanya kepadaku.

"Ah! Y- Ya- Yang Mulia! Rin-sama diculik!" Kataku panik. "Tadi aku mengejarnya saat pulang! La- lalu..."

"Tenangkan dulu dirimu, nak..." Liu Bei-sama berkata. "Apa kau melihat siapa yang menculik Oujo-sama?" Tanya Liu Bei-sama.

"Tidak. Tapi..."

"Baju bagian punggungmu robek," Kurapika-sama berkata.

Aku meraba punggungku. Ternyata benar! Pasti Diao Chan dan Lu Bu lah yang berulah, begitu pikirku.

"Itu..." Xiahou Dun bergumam

"Pasti kelompok penghianat!" Xiahou Ba langsung berteriak.

"Aku cemas sekali, Yang Mulia. Kumohon... Kumohon izinkan aku mencari kakak!" Aku langsung berkata.

"Kakak?"

"Maksudku Tuan Putri..."

"Oh. Jadi... Dia telah mengangkatmu sebagai adiknya... Tapi, ini sudah sangat malam, Wang Yi. Lebih baik besok pagi saja," kata Cao Cao-sama.

"Kumohon... Kumohon!" Aku bahkan sampai bersujud. "Aku telah bersumpah! Aku akan menyelamatkan nyawa Tuan Putri walaupun nyawa taruhannya!"

Kurapika-sama terdiam, begitu juga yang lainnya. Air mataku telah mengalir. Kurapika sama pun jongkok di sebelahku dan bersujud.

"Kumohon, izinkan aku dan Wang Yi mencari Rin..." ucap Kurapika-sama.

"... Baiklah! Ayo, kita langsung mencari Rin-sama!" Cao Cao-sama akhirnya mengizinkan. Dan malah yang lainnya mencari Rin.

Diao Chan's P.O.V

Sementara itu, aku mengintip apa yang Kuroro-sama lakukan. Ternyata dia bersama Zhu Rong.

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya..." ucap Zhu Rong.

"Lakukan apa saja agar dia berada di pihak kita..." Kuroro-sama berkata.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat! Aku bisa membuatnya menjadi boneka," kata Zhu Rong. "Tapi boleh kusembuhkan dia? Kalau dia terluka seperti ini nanti dia akan susah bergerak," jelas Zhu Rong.

"Tentu," Kuroro-sama meletakkan Rin-sama di tengah bintang enam. Lalu mereka berdua menjauh.

Zhu Rong mengucapkan mantera dan bintang itu bercahaya merah. Seketika Rin-sama sembuh. Zhu Rong melepas kasar kalung Rin-sama setelah itu. Ia memasukkan aura jahat ke dalamnya dan kembali memakaikan kalung itu pada Rin-sama. Kemudian, Zhu Rong juga memasukkan aura jahat dari kepala Rin-sama. Aku mengetahuinya karena dulu aku juga seorang penyihir.

Lalu tumbuh akar bercahaya merah dari bagian depan leher Rin-sama, tepatnya dari kalung Rin-sama. Tato itu sudah mencapai pipi Rin sama. Zhu Rong pun mundur dan berkata, "perintahkan sesuatu."

Kuroro-sama menghampiri Rin-sama.

"Bangun," perintah Kuroro-sama. Rin-sama membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya terlihat merah dan meredup. "Kemarilah," Kuroro-sama memerintahkan lagi.

Perlahan-lahan Rin-sama bangkit. Ia menunduk hormat.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu... Kuroro-sama..." ucap Rin-sama. Dia sudah menjadi boneka Kuroro-sama sepenuhnya. Aku hanya bisa menutup mulut dan terbelalak melihatnya.

Lalu, Kuroro-sama menggendong Rin-sama. Setelah memberikan emelard sebagai bayaran Zhu Rong. Aku langsung berlari ke dalam istana. Di ruang utama, Kuroro-sama lewat. Aku membungkuk hormat.

"S- selamat datang, Kuroro-sama!" Ucapku. Kuroro-sama hanya melirikku.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya Kuroro-sama.

"... Ah... ano... Aku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan tadi. Ng... kenapa Rin-sama sembuh?" Aku berpura-pura bodoh. Kutatap wajah Rin-sama yang hanya menatap kosong dunia.

"Hm... Sekarang dia berada di pihak kita. Besok akan mulai perang."

"Kuroroooooo!" Teriakan yang keras terdengar dari luar.

"Hmph. Atau mungkin sekarang..." kata Kuroro-sama. "Diao, panggil seluruh prajurit dan juga para pendekar kita," perintah Kuroro-sama.

"Akan kulaksanakan!" Aku pergi.

* * *

"Wah! Pasti akan terjadi perang yang besar! Waktu itu pendekar dari Wu juga membantu untuk membasmi para pengkhianat itu!" Ucap Xiao Qiao.

"Iya. Termasuk aku..." ucap Lu Xun. "Dan mulai dari sanalah adanya kerja sama dan gabungan keempat kerajaan," lanjutnya.

"Iya. Karena cinta Sang Pangeran dan Sang Putri dari negara yang berbeda inilah... Yang membuat kita bersatu," ucap Sima Zhao.

"Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil.

Wang Yi memejamkan matanya dan mulai bercerita lagi.

Story  
Wang Yi's P.O.V

Kami sampai di puri dimana gerombolan pengkhianat seluruh kerajaan.

Sampai akhirnya Kurapika-sama berhadapan dengan Kuroro. Kurapika-sama langsung menyerangnya dengan dua pedangnya.

Pertarungan terjadi sengit. Sampai saat itu, Xiahou Yuan menembak Kuroro dengan anak panahnya. Sasarannya tepat... Itu mengenai punggung Kuroro. Dan akhirnya Kurapika-sama menusuk ulu hati Kuroro dan Kuroro pun meninggal.

Setelah itu, Rin-sama muncul. Sihirnya belum terpatahkan. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan Rin-sama adalah menghancurkan liontin kalungnya.

Rin-sama perlahan-lahan maju ke arah Kurapika-sama. Kurapika-sama berlari menjauh dari Rin-sama dan Rin-sama tetap mengejarnya. Sampailah mereka di sungai kecil. Mereka... bertempur di sana.

Sepertinya pada masa itu Kuroro mempermainkan cinta mereka. Kurapika-sama bisa merasakannya.

Rin-sama melompat jauh sekali. Kemudian ia melempar ratusan pisau ke arah Kurapika-sama. Kurapika-sama masih bisa menghindar. Tapi ia lengah. Anak panah Rin-sama melesat cepat ke arahnya. Kurapika-sama menghindar, tetapi kaki kanan Kurapika tertancap anak panah Rin-sama. Air mata pun mengalir dari mata Kurapika-sama karena menahan sakit.

Kurapika menarik anak panah itu dan membuangnya. Sambil menahan sakit, Kurapika-sama melompat ke arah Rin-sama. Ia menghunuskan pedangnya yang satu. Lalu, ia menebas Rin-sama. Tapi, hal itu tak berhasil.

"Percuma," Rin-sama berada di belakang Kurapika-sama.

Kurapika-sama berbalik cepat. Rin-sama ada di sana tapi yang lama kelamaan Rin-sama menjadi banyak (Anak-anak : Waaaah...). Itu adalah sihirnya yang disebut Kagami no Mahou.

Rin-sama menyeringai dan tertawa.

"Saa... Dotchi?" Rin-sama menyeringai. "Dotchi ka, Kurapika-sama?" Tanya Rin-sama dengan menekan suaranya di -sama.

Kurapika-sama mulai bingung. Semua bayangan Rin-sama menyerang Kurapika-sama dengan jarum yang besar dan tajam. Kurapika-sama tergeletak tak berdaya setelah itu.

"Kurapika-sama!" Aku menghampirinya. Tetapi, Kurapika-sama memerintahkanku untuk berhenti hanya dengan menampakkan telapak tangannya.

"Jangan mendekat, Wang Yi... Aku... Akan bereskan ini..." Kurapika-sama berkata. Ia pun bangkit dan menghadapi Rin-sama lagi. "Pergilah..."

"Tapi-"

"Pergi!"

Akhirnya aku pergi. Dengan air mata yang mengalir, aku pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Kurapika-sama kembali menghadapi Rin-sama. Rambut Rin-sama berkibar ke samping. Angin pun berhenti dan mereka mulai bertarung. Mereka beradu pedang. Pada saat itulah Rin-sama lengah.

Kurapika-sama memukul perut Rin-sama dengan sarung pedangnya. Rin-sama terpental jauh. Kurapika-sama langsung menghilang dari hadapan Rin-sama dan ia muncul di belakang Rin-sama. Ia menebas punggung Rin-sama. Kurapika-sama ternyata memakai pedang samurai yang diberikan Rin-sama beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aaaaagh!" Rin-sama berteriak kesakitan.

Cepat-cepat Kurapika-sama menangkap Rin-sama dan melepas kasar kalung Rin-sama. Kemudian ia meletakkan kalung itu di tanah. Kurapika-sama menghancurkan liontin kalung Rin-sama. Aku pun kembali.

"Kurapika-sama... Itu... Kalung kesayangan Tuan Putri," ucapku yang berada di belakang Kurapika-sama.

"... Akan kugantikan dengan yang baru..." ucap Kurapika-sama. "Dia aman sekarang..." Kurapika-sama mengelus puncak kepala Rin-sama.

Hujan pun turun.

Kurapika-sama membuka sedikit mulut Rin-sama. Lalu, ia memasukkan air dari danau Wei ke mulutnya dan menuangkannya ke mulut Rin-sama. Perlahan-lahan luka yang ada di punggung Rin-sama menutup dan ia pun membuka matanya. Ia terbelalak, terkejut bukan main karena Kurapika-sama menciumnya. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Maaf telah lancang," kata Kurapika-sama setelah itu.

Rin-sama tetap diam. Dia hanya meraba pipinya. Kemudian ia teringat dengan kalungnya dan ia pun meraba lehernya.

"A- ah! Kalungku! Di mana kalungku?!" Rin-sama mulai cemas. Dia seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan benda yang paling tersayangnya, benda yang ia rawat sejak ia menerimanya dari orang yang ia sayang.

"Kalungmu... Ada di sini..." Kurapika-sama melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Rin-sama. Rin-sama terkejut. Kalungnya ada di tangannya sekarang.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Rin-sama. "Kenapa kau sangat berantakan? Kau penuh dengan darah..."

"Tak apa-apa. Ceritanya sangat panjang... Akan kuceritakan nanti..." begitulah kata Kurapika-sama.

Rin-sama memeluk Kurapika-sama. Ia menyembuhkan Kurapika-sama dengan sihirnya. Kurapika-sama kembali sehat. Kemudian, matahari terbit.

Karena prajurit dari para pengkhianat sangat sedikit, jadi kamilah yang memenangkan peperangnya ini. Sorak sorai kegembiraan terdengar di mana saja. Semua kerajaan mulai bersahabat. Dari Wei sampai Wu sekalipun.

Beberapa bulan sejak kejadian itu...

"Cao Cao-sama..." Rin-sama membungkuk hormat.

"Hei, nak..."

Kemudian Rin-sama berdiri di belakang Cao Cao-sama.

"Ah... Rin-sama... Kau tahu? Dulu aku sangat menginginkan seorang anak perempuan. Dan... Aku malah aku mendapatkan dua anak laki-laki," jelas Cao Cao-sama.

"Tapi itu adalah karunia dewa, Yang Mulia. Dan itu adalah takdir... Dan sebenarnya... Aku juga... Sudah lama kehilangan seorang Ayah," ucap Rin-sama waktu itu. Dia sungguh bijak dalam memilih kata-kata.

"Ah, malang sekali..." Cao Cao-sama menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dengan hormat, aku juga ingin mengangkatmu sebagai seorang ayah. Apa kau... Menyetujuinya?"

Ucapan Rin-sama tentunya membuat Cao Cao-sama terkejut. Bahkan saat itu, Rin-sama duduk dan menunduk hormat di hadapan Cao Cao-sama.

"Ya- Yang Mulia..." Cao Cao-sama jongkok dan menepuk bahu Rin-sama. "Kau boleh memanggilku 'Ayah' jika kau mau, nak..."

Perlahan-lahan Rin-sama mengangkat kepalanya. Kemudian ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke tubuh Cao Cao-sama dan memeluknya.

"... Ayah..."

Melihat itu aku saja sudah tersenyum. Lalu aku mendengar kalau Rin-sama ingin melamar Kurapika-sama. Ah, ternyata dia mengikuti zaman Cina dulu sekali... Kebanyakan wanitalah yang melamar pria yang sudah lama ia dambakan.

"Baiklah. Memang aku akui kalian... Cocok. Ya, cocok..." kata Cao Cao-sama.

Rin-sama sangat berterima kasih saat itu. Dan keesokan harinya...

Aku, Jia, Cao Cao-sama, dan Xiahou Dun-sama membawa Rin-sama ke kerajaan Jin.

"Yang Mulia. Maksud kedatanganku kemari karena... Aku ingin melamar Kurapika-sama," begitu kata Rin-sama.

"Hm? Ahahahahahaha! Tentu saja... Aku merestui kalian...!" Ucap Sima Yi-sama waktu itu. "Sima Si, panggilkan Kurapika-sama ke sini," perintah Sima Yi-sama kepada adiknya.

Sima Si menunduk hormat dan pergi. Tak lama kemudian, Kurapika-sama muncul bersama Sima Si. Sima Yi-sama dan Sima Si pun pergi. Begitu juga kami.

Kini, Rin-sama dan Kurapika-sama berhadapan.

"Kurapika... Kedatanganku... Mengganggumu?" Tanya Rin-sama waktu itu.

"Ah? Tidak. Sungguh suatu kehormatan kau mau datang. Aku sangat senang," kata Kurapika-sama tersenyum. "Ada apa? Adakah yang mengganggumu?"

"Bukan. Aku datang ke sini untuk... Untuk... melamarmu," ucap Rin-sama. Dia begitu gugup dan akhirnya ia berani berkata. "Apakah kau akan menerima lamaranku dan menempuh hidup yang baru bersamaku?" Tanya Rin-sama.

"... Te- tentu..."

Pada malam harinya, upacara pernikahan dilaksanakan. Malam itu adalah malam yang paling sibuk. Aku sedang merias Rin-sama, pengantin wanita.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia... Penutup wajahnya tidak ada," ucapku.

"Pakai cadar saja... Cadar transparan. Lalu, ikatkan di topinya..." ucap Rin-sama.

Aku mengambil topi dan mengikat cadar berwarna biru pada topi Rin-sama. Lalu, aku memakaikannya. Semuanya sudah siap. Rin-sama bahkan yang memilih bajunya.

"Yang Mulia... Anda sangat cantik," aku berkata sambil menyentuh kedua bahu Rin-sama.

"Yah... Seperti bidadari yang jatuh dari langit," Cao Cao-sama muncul.

"A- ayah...!" Kalau dilihat-lihat wajah Rin-sama memerah. "Ayah... Padahal baru saja... Tapi kau sudah melepaskanku..." ucap Rin-sama sambil menghampiri Sang Ayah.

"Sudahlah... Walaupun kau sudah lepas dariku, kau tetaplah burung kecil kesayanganku," Cao Cao-sama berkata.

Rin-sama yang menahan tangis akhirnya terisak-isak. Lalu ia memeluk ayah angkatnya.

"Jangan menangis, nak. Ini hari kebahagiaanmu. Ayo, kuatkan dirimu!" Tegas Cao Cao-sama. "Baiklah... Ayo..."

Upacara pernikahan dilaksanakan. Yuanji menjadi protokolnya.

"Pengantin wanita datang bersama Sang Ayah..."

Rin-sama dan Cao Cao melangkah perlahan-lahan menuju Kurapika-sama yang sedang duduk menunggunya.

"Kedua mempelai memberi hormat kepada orang tua mempelai wanita."

Rin-sama dan Kurapika-sama memberi hormat kepada Cao Cao-sama.

"Orang tua mempelai wanita meninggalkan kedua mempelai."

Langkah demi langkah, upacara ini dilaksanakan. Hingga akhirnya...

"Mempelai pria membuka penutup wajah mempelai wanita."

Rin-sama memejamkan matanya. Kemudian, Kurapika-sama membuka cadar Rin-sama dan meletakkannya di atas topi. Rin-sama tampak seperti sebuah boneka yang cantik (Itu karena Cai Wenji yang mendandaninya). Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya dan menatap Kurapika-sama.

"Pengucapan sumpah dari kedua mempelai."

Pada saat itu aku penasaran. Sumpah apakah yang diucapkan Kurapika-sama? Dan sumpah apakah yang diucapkan oleh Rin-sama?

"Aku menerimamu sebagai istriku dalam keadaan sehat, sakit, maupun hal-hal sulit dan juga akan kupertahankan krbahagiaan keluarga kita kelak... Akan kupertaruhkan nyawaku demi hidupmu dan keluarga kita kelak," sumpah Kurapika-sama begitu meyakinkan.

"Aku, istrimu... Akan berjanji terus mendampingmu walaupun kita menjalani hal sulit sekalipun... Akan kujaga dan kurawat keluarga kita kelak dengan tanganku sendiri. Akan kupertaruhkan nyawaku dengan cinta suci kita. Jika ada pertengkaran di antara kita... Aku tidak akan pernah menghunuskan pedang atau menggunakan sihirku," saat Rin-sama mengucapkan sumpahnya, aku merasa pipiku panas sekali. Dia sangat serius mengucapkan sumpah itu. Dan itu membuatku yakin kalau mereka akan menumbuhkan keluarga yang makmur kelak.

* * *

"Apa cerita ini sudah selesai?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki.

"Padahal ceritanya menyenangkan! Masa' nggak ada terusannya?!" Xiao Qiao mengamuk. O.o

"Masih ada..." Yi berkata.

To Be Continued!

Author : "Etto... Aku sebenernya nggak tau gimana upacara pernikahan Chinese. Tapi aku pernah nonton film Cina yang ada pernikahannya (aku lupa apa nama filmnya...) Ya... pernikahannya seperti itu..." :'v "Review please!"

Oh iya... Ini balasan review anda...!

tiara. .9 :Hontou? Arigatooouuu... Saya senang sekali. Terima kasih sudah review!

kyu-ru.25 : Arigatou gozaimasu. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Minna-saaaaaan~ Akhirnya Arthuria balik lagi! Hai, hai... Ini Arthuria bales dulu review-nya yah.

**anomyous** : Wah, ceritaku dibilang keren! w Maaf baru balas. Arthuria baru ke warnet... -w- Makasih udah mau baca. Aku kira gak ada yang suka Kurapika x OC buatanku!

**arisuxxarisu **: Maaf, ya gak update kilat... ._.

**LaynaPanda **: Waaaaaaa! Kirain KuroPika, ya?! Maaf, maaf... Lagi nggak ada ide untuk KuroPika. Kuroro libur untuk bersanding dengan Kurapika untuk sementara waktu... :v

**Roster-chan **: Yo, Roster-kun... Reviewer yang paling kusayangi~! Chara Rin nggak kayak Erza Scarlet (Soalnya Arthuria gak nonton FT jadi gak tahu gimana ceritanya... ._.) Kamu suka, ya? Demo, hontou ni gomen nasai desu. Ini part akhir. Demo daijobu ne... Arthuria bakalan buat sekuelnya~.

Hai, minna-san... Saya udah bales semuanya maaf kalo ada kekurangan kelebihannya. ._.

* * *

Story

Wang Yi's P.O.V

Katanya, karena yang melamar wanita, maka pasangan baru akan tinggal di tempat wanita tinggal selama ini. Kini Rin-sama dan Kurapika-sama berada di istana Wei. Saat itu, Rin-sama sedang di dapur. Ia membuatkan teh hijau untuk suaminya dan ayahnya.

"Yah... Semoga kau terbiasa untuk sementara di sini, anakku," ucap Cao Cao-sama pada Kurapika-sama.

"Iya, Ayah... Aku akan terbiasa. Selama bidadariku ada di sisiku selalu," ucap Kurapika-sama sambil melirik Rin-sama dan tersenyum. Lagi-lagi Kurapika-sama berhasil membuatnya berubah warna.

"Yah... Kalian hanya sementara di sini, ya? Sering-seringlah datang nanti..." ucap Cao Cao-sama.

"Maksud... Ayah?" Rin-sama mengernyit. Waktu itu aku juga tidak mengerti.

"Hm... Ayah sudah membangun istana di timur untuk kalian. Lokasinya tidak jauh di sini..." Cao Cao-sama berkata.

"A- a! Kenapa tanpa sepengetahuan kami?!" Rin-sama terkejut.

"Yah... Karena ini kejutan," Cao Cao-sama berkata.

Kurapika-sama dan Rin-sama saling pandang.

"Hmm... Aku ingin mengangkat kalian sebagai Raja dan Ratu di wilayah timur kita," ucap Cao Cao-sama.

"Ya. Aku juga sudah menyesetujuinya..." Cao Pi-sama muncul.

"Dan hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian," Cao Cao-sama berkata.

Kemudian Kurapika-sama dan Rin-sama pergi.

[Skip Time]

Setelah itu, mereka duduk di depan danau Wei.

"Aah... Aku bingung dengan sikap Ayah..." ucap Kurapika-sama.

"Tapi... Kita beruntung bukan? Walaupun aku juga berat menerimanya... Tetapi sesungguhnya beliau sangat baik. Aku akui itu," ucap Rin-sama.

Sore harinya mereka pulang. Mereka berdua tentu memasang wajah bingung ketika kami bermimik sedih.

"Ada apa?! Katakan padaku!" Rin-sama tetap berkeras ingin mengetahuinya.

"A- ano... Cao Cao-sama..."

Rin-sama berhenti mengguncang dan memegang pundakku. Ia gemetar. Ia langsung berlari menuju kamar Cao Cao-sama. Kurapika-sama mengejarnya.

Di sana terdapat Xiahou Dun-sama dan Cao Pi-sama. Mereka menunduk sedih.

"Yang Mulia... Cao Cao-sama... Meninggal..." Xiahou Dun-sama akhirnya berkata.

Rin-sama terbelalak. Air matanya pun mulai mengalir. Ia langsung berhambur ke jasad Cao Cao-sama. Tangisnya begitu keras.

"Ayah! Ayah, aku di sini! Bangunlah!" Rin-sama terisak-isak ia terus berteriak. "Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"... Oujo-sama..." aku memeluk Rin-sama. Dia sangat shock atas kematian Cao Cao-sama.

"Dia meninggal setelah menyelesaikan puisinya, Yang Mulia. Dan ia meninggal dengan senyuman tipis," Xiahou Dun-sama berkata. Dialah saksi mata kematian Sang Raja.

"Rin... Sudahlah... Ini-... Ini sudah waktunya Ayahanda untuk beristirahat," Kurapika-sama mencoba menghibur Rin-sama.

"Iya... Aku tahu... Dewa akan menjaganya di sana..."

Lalu, keesokan harinya. Upacara pemakaman telah selesai dilaksanakan. Isak tangis terdengar dari para prajurit, termasuk aku.

Ketika semuanya telah meninggalkan pemakaman, Rin-sama membakar 'hong' dan berdoa. Kami masih setia menungguinya, terutama Kurapika-sama.

"Semoga Ayah diterima di sisi-Nya," ucap Rin-sama setelah berdoa.

Kemudian, 'hong' yang dipegangnya, ditusuk di atas buah-buahan yang disediakan untuk Cao Cao-sama. Lalu... kami pergi.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Rin-sama dan Kurapika-sama telah meninggalkan bagian barat. Dia mengajak beberapa sahabatnya. Dia juga mengajakku.

Dan saat itu juga, Rin-sama mengandung. Zhu Rong berkata kalau bayi yang ia kandung adalah bayi kembar yang manis. Rin-sama terkejut. Tapi, seperti apapun anaknya, ia akan tetap merawat dan menjaganya.

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil.

"Hmm... Sembilan bulan kemudian, dua bayi kembar yang manis..."

* * *

Story

Wang Yi's P.O.V.

Kurapika-sama gembira sekali, sama halnya dengan Rin-sama.

"Kau sudah berjuang keras..." ucap Kurapika-sama sambil mengelus puncak kepala Rin-sama. Rin-sama terlihat lemas dan pucat. Walaupun keadaannya lemah seperti itu, ia masih bisa tersenyum cerah.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Rin-sama mengusulkan kalau kedua anak mereka diberi nama mereka dengan kata Yoko. Saat itu, dia sedang menyusui anaknya. Kurapika-sama menyetujuinya. Akhirnya anak yang pertama diberi nama Kyoko dan yang kedua Ryoko.

Esoknya, aku dan Zhen Ji mengantarkan Rin-sama ke tukang emas. Ia ingin membuatkan sepasang kalung untuk hari ulang tahun kedua anaknya di usia mereka yang ke-12. Memang itu terlalu lama dan hari ini terlalu cepat untuk membuat kalungnya.

"Buatkanlah secantik mungkin. Yah, sebisa kekuatan dan hatimu..." kata Rin-sama.

"Dengan senang hati, Yang Mulia..."

"Dan ini sebagai bayarannya," Rin-sama memberikan dua kantung berisi kepingan emas.

Lalu, kami pergi. Rin-sama menemukan seorang gadis kecil yang cantik. Ia menangis. Rin-sama memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Rin-sama sambil menyentuh kedua bahu gadis kecil itu.

"Hiks, hik... Bakpau yang baru aku beli jatuh... Aku takut kena marah Ibu..."

"Ooh... Sayang. Malang sekali kamu. Ini, belilah lagi. Dan berhentilah menangis..."

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk dan berhenti menangis.

"Ayo, beli... Dan kalau jalan hati-hati..." Rin-sama memperingatkan.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian ia pergi.

"Hmm... Jika aku adalah ibunya, mungkin aku akan memberi lagi uang dan menyuruhnya untuk membelinya lagi. Aku tidak ingin bertele-tele... Memarahi orang hanya membuatku lelah," ucap Rin-sama. "Maka, aku akan menanyai apa masalah dan aku akan menyelesaikannya... Sebenarnya aku bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Tapi, karena aku kasihan atau... terkadang aku kesal melihatnya... Aku lebih senang melihat orang yang gembira..." ucapan itu diakhiri dengan hembusan angin dari belakang.

"Tapi jikalau gadis kecil tadi adalah anak anda, jika ia menangis karena menginginkan sesuatu... Apa yang akan anda lakukan?" Waktu itu Zhen Ji bertanya.

"Aku akan memerintahkannya sesuatu. Jika sudah beres total, maka aku akan memberikan apa yang ia inginkan," ucap Rin-sama sambil berbalik.

Aku terkejut. Saat aku bertanya seperti apa yang ditanyakan Zhen Ji pada Kurapika-sama, ia juga menjawab hal yang seperti dikatakan Rin-sama. Seperti kontak batin saja...

* * *

"Kasihan sekali Rin-sama, hiks... Sang Ayah meninggalkannya, hiks... Kisah yang mengharukan!" Teriak Xiao Qiao terharu.

Semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hhhh... Dasar kamu!" Kata Da Qiao sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"... Wang Yi-neesama! Lanjutkan ceritanya!" Ucap seorang gadis kecil. Dia memang berisik dan rasa ingin tahunya sangat besar.

"Baiklah..."

* * *

Story

Wang Yi's P.O.V

12 tahun kemudian, kedua anak Rin-sama sudah tumbuh dan cantik. Mereka memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan ibunya. Akan tetapi, warna matanya berbeda. Kyoko-sama memiliki mata biru safir seperti ayahnya dan Ryoko-sama memiliki mata kuning keemasan seperti ibunya.

Mereka juga memiliki watak yang berbeda, walaupun sebenarnya hampir sama. Kyoko-sama adalah anak yang pintar dan berani. Tutur katanya juga lembut seperti Sang Ibu. Sementara itu, Ryoko-sama adalah anak yang dingin, tenang, dan lembut seperti Ibunya. Akan tetapi, ia tidak seperti Kyoko-sama yang kuat. Dia orang yang mudah sakit... Sekalinya menggunakan kekuatan yang besar atau melakukan pekerjaan berat, tubuhnya langsung dingin dan pucat. Memang, itu merepotkan. Akan tetapi kami tetap menyayanginya.

Hari ulang tahun Si Kembar tiba. Aku memberikan sepasang kimono indah untuk mereka berdua, hasil buatanku. Kyoko-sama dan Ryoko-sama menerimanya dengan perasaan senang sekali saat pesta ulang tahun berlangsung.

Saat pesta selesai, Rin-sama mengambil dua buah kalung yang berkilau dari lacinya. Itu adalah kalung yang dibuat 12 tahun yang lalu. Kemudian, ia memberikannya kepada Kyoko-sama dan Ryoko-sama. Kyoko-sama memiliki kalung yang hijau, seperti dirinya sendiri. Berani dan ramah. Sedangkan Ryoko-sama diberikan yang biru, menggambarkan ketenangan dan dingin.

Kyoko-sama dan Ryoko-sama sangat akur saat itu. Mereka saling memakaikan kalung mereka.

"Arigatou, Okaa-sama..." Ryoko-sama berkata dengan nada dingin dan lembut.

"Arigatou, Okaa-sama!" Sebaliknya, Sang Kakak lebih terdengar hangat nadanya. Juga... bersemangat.

[Skip Time]

Tengah malam, mendengar sesuatu. Ada yang datang kemari. Aku membuka sedikit jendela kamarku dan mengintip. Itu... Sima Yi-sama! Dia bersama Kurapika-sama.

'Kenapa dia ada di sini?' Tanyaku dalam hati. Langsung saja aku keluar kamar dan mengendap-ngedap keluar.

"Tidak bisa, Yang Mulia... tidak bisa!" Kudengar Kurapika-sama menolak permintaan Sima Yi-sama.

Aku mengintip sedikit.

"Oh... Ayolah... Kita harus melakukannya. Demi kekuasaan dan kekayaan kerajaan Jin! Kalau wanita bida dicari lagi!" Begitu kata Sima Yi-sama.

'Hmph! Dasar serakah!' Batinku. Walaupun dia teman terdekatku sekalipun, aku sangat membencinya.

"Ta- tapi... Itu tidak bisa... Aku mencintai Rin bukan karena harta maupun kecantikannya, Yang Mulia," aku terkejut mendengarnya. Kurapika-sama mengatakannya dengan tulus.

"Kalau kau tidak membunuh Rin besok, akan kubunuh keluargamu ini!"

Tentu saja, aku terkejut... sama halnya dengan Kurapika-sama. Itu pasti mengingatkan Kurapika-sama pada pembunuhan keluarganya. Ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"... Baiklah... Akan kuturuti apa maumu..."

Keesokan harinya...

"Bibi Wang Yi..." Kyoko menegurku. "Kenapa murung begitu? Nggak kayak biasanya deh..."

"... Kyoko-sama... A- aku tidak apa-apa..." ucapku. "Ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Maaf," aku pergi meninggalkan Kyoko-sama.

Pada saat itu juga, aku dipanggil. Untunglah... aku tidak ketahuan menipu.

"Ada yang aneh..." ucap Xiahou Dun-sama. "Tampaknya... kau dan Kurapika-sama murung sekali..." ucapnya.

"Ah, Rin... Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," Kurapika-sama muncul.

"Awas!" Aku menarik Dun-sama. Dun-sama mengangkat bahunya heran dengan tingkah lakuku. "Dengarlah..."

"Ng? Kalau begitu, aku panggil anak-anak dulu, ya..." Rin-sama berkata.

"Jangan! Tidak usah... Aku hanya ingin kita pergi berdua saja," kata Kurapika-sama.

"Kenapa? Bukankah bagus mengajak anak-anak kita berjalan-jalan?" Tanya Rin-sama lagi. "Tapi kalau kau mau kita berdua saja yang pergi, ayo... Memang sudah lama kita tidak berdua..." ucap Rin-sama.

"Maksudnya apa?" Dun-sama bertanya kepadaku.

"Kurapika-sama tidak mau mengajak Kyoko-sama dan Ryoko-sama... Berarti... Berarti-... Dun-sama, kita buntuti mereka berdua..." air mataku mulai mengalir. Aku masih mengingat hal yang terjadi tadi malam. "Akan kuceritakan di perjalanan nanti..."

Di perjalanan, Rin-sama menyandarkan dirinya di samping Kurapika-sama. Rin-sama tampak begitu senang. Akan tetapi, Kurapika-sama sebaliknya. Ia cemas dan takut. Ia masih bisa menyembunyikan mimik negatif itu dengan senyum kecil dan senyum palsu.

[Skip Time]

Sampailah mereka di gurun. Gurun ini menghubungkan wilayah Wei bagian timur dan barat. Angin berhembus kencang. Mereka turun dari kencana.

"Rin, sebenarnya aku memiliki masalah..." Kurapika-sama mulai bicara. "Kita... Harus bertempur untuk masa depan anak kita..." katanya.

"Maksudmu apa?" Rin-sama tentunya tidak mengerti.

"Jika kita tidak melakukannya, kedua anak kita akan mati. Kumohon... Ada orang yang iri dengan kebahagiaan kita," Kurapika-sama menghunuskan pedangnya.

"Tidak, Kurapika-sama. Tidak... Jangan bilang kalau ini adalah ramalan dari Zhu Rong..." ucap Rin-sama sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Rin-sama juga pernah bercerita. Waktu itu, Zhu Rong melihat garis telapak tangannya. Lalu, Zhu Rong mengambil kartu tarot dan memberikannya kepada Rin-sama. Kartu itu bergambar ada sepasang suami istri yang dipisahkan oleh jurang. Mimik suami begitu terlihat sedih. Sang istri memiliki banyak sayatan dan jurang itu berapi-api. Itu artinya, ada orang yang ingin merebut kekuasaan mereka dan memisahkan mereka karena alasan tertentu.

"Hunuskan pedangmu!" Perintah Kurapika-sama dengan suara yang agak membentak.

"Tidak, Kurapika-sama. Aku sudah bersumpah..."

Kurapika-sama mulai menyerang. Rin-sama hanya bisa menghindar. Entah karena apa, Kurapika-sama tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri sesuai kehendaknya.

"Hunuskan pedangmu!" Bentak Kurapika-sama lagi.

Ia menyerang Rin-sama lagi. Hanya ada satu jalan.

"Uuuh... Akh!" Rin-sama malah membunuh dirinya sendirinya. Ujung pedang mulai menusuk perut Rin-sama. Aku terkejut dan hanya bisa menutup mulutku. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak.

"Ri- Rin..." Kurapika-sama sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Rin-sama.

"Kurapika-sama..." Rin-sama maju ke depan. Pedangnya semakin menebus sampai belakang. "Maafkan aku... Aku tidak menurutimu. Tapi... sumpah lebih kuutamakan daripada perintah. Karena sumpah atau janji... adalah hutang bagiku..."

Rin-sama ternyata adalah orang yang tidak pernah ingkar janji. Bahkan ia rela mati demi cintanya. Tetapi, hal itu justru membuat Kurapika-sama bersedih. Di atas penderitaan ini, kudengar ada yang tertawa. Sima Yi! Aku langsung menyelinap ke belakangnya dan membunuhnya.

"Kau sudah merusak kebahagiaan orang. Rasakanlah akibatnya!" Ucapku. Tatapanku kembali pada Kurapika-sama dan Rin-sama.

Kurapika-sama memangku kepala Rin-sama. Rin-sama menarik paksa pedang yang masih tertancap di perutnya. Ia bahkan membiarkan tangannya berdarah karena bilah pedang. Air matanya mengalir menahan sakit.

Akhirnya pedang itu berhasil keluar. Rin-sama langsung terbatuk-batuk sampai mengeluarkan darah.

"Maafkan aku... Ini salahku. Ini salahku..." Kurapika-sama terisak-isak.

"Tak apa... Kurapika-sama tidak bersalah..." ucap Rin-sama sambil mengelus lembut pipi Kurapika-sama. Mereka yang terdiam beberapa detik. Tak lama kemudian... "Hei, kau tahu kenapa aku lahir?" Tanya Rin-sama kemudian.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku... lahir di dunia ini... hanya untuk bertemu... denganmu," kata Rin-sama terbata-bata.

Tangan Rin-sama mulai turun dan kepingan emasnya mulai meredup. Nyawanya sudah pergi ke alam sana. Ia meninggal dunia dengan senyum kecilnya.

Air mata Kurapika-sama mengalir deras. Dengan perlahan, ia menutup mata Rin-sama.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku, Rin, maafkan aku!" Teriak Kurapika-sama.

[Skip Time]

Kurapika-sama pulang membawa jasad Rin-sama. Terompet mulai ditiup, berita bahwa meninggalnya Sang Ratu diumumkan kepada seluruh rakyat. Bahkan berita ini sampai ke seluruh wilayah Cina.

Esoknya upacara pemakaman dilaksanakan. Air mataku tak bisa dibendung lagi. Semua teman seperjuanganku juga begitu. Zhen Ji dan Cai Wenji memelukku waktu itu. Mereka juga datang dan menangis. Kurapika-sama tetap diam. Air matanya telah terkuras habis. Ia hanya duduk menatap kosong lukisan Rin-sama yang indah.

"Semoga kau diterima di sisi-Nya..." Kurapika-sama menyentuh lukisan Rin-sama. Kurapika kemudian pergi. Kedua anaknya berusaha menghibur Sang Ayah.

Malam harinya... Kurapika-sama sudah bersiap untuk tidur. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Kemudian ia duduk di sisi ranjang.

Kurapika-sama merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang. Tampak bayangan Rin-sama yang menoleh padanya. Ia menatap datar Kurapika-sama (pada umumnya, jika ia marah atau membenci seseorang, maka seperti itulah tatapannya). Kemudian ia menghilang.

'Kumohon jangan membenciku...' batin Kurapika-sama.

Berhari-hari, bayangan Rin-sama selalu membayangi Kurapika-sama. Aku juga pernah melihatnya. Rin-sama cantik sekali dengan gaun putih itu. Ia juga bercahaya, tampak cerah sekali. Aku melihatnya ketika Rin-sama melindungi Kurapika-sama saat Kurapika-sama hampir tertabrak kereta kencana.

Malam hari, Rin-sama muncul di belakang Kurapika-sama.

"Kurapika-sama..." ia memanggil Kurapika-sama. "Apakah kau pernah berpikir aku membencimu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku pernah berpikir seperti itu. Sampai-sampai aku membencimu," ucapan Kurapika-sama tentunya membuat roh Rin-sama terkejut.

Terdengar isakan kecil di belakang Kurapika-sama.

"Begitukah? Apakah itu artinya kau tidak menyayangiku lagi?" Tanya Rin-sama dengan suara yang kecil dan bergetar.

"A- aku hanya bercanda," Kurapika-sama berkata dengan tawa kecilnya. "Ada istilah mengatakan "istri itu tidak berbekas..." Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Tapi, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kapanpun, kau tetap istriku," kata Kurapika-sama.

Roh Rin-sama mendekat dan memeluk Kurapika-sama dari belakang. Kemudian ia menyentuh pipi Kurapika-sama dengan pipinya.

"Arigatou, Kurapika-sama," setelah berterima kasih, Rin-sama menghilang.

Kurapika-sama tersenyum lembut dan matanya terpejam.

"Doitashimashita..." balas Kurapika-sama.

* * *

"Begitulah kisah cinta sepasang kekasih kerajaan ini," Wang Yi mengakhiri ceritanya.

Anak-anak sangat terharu. Bahkan ada yang sampai menangis.

"Sepertinya... Dari kisah cinta mereka banyak amanatnya, ya... Huhuhuhu!" Seorang gadis cilik menangis tersedu-sedu.

Wang Yi mengangguk setuju.

"Bagaimana kelanjutannya?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki.

"Tak lama Kurapika-sama meninggal karena,penyakit jantung. Jasadnya dikubur di sebelah makam Rin-sama. Sementara itu, kedua anak Kurapika-sama kurawat," jelas Wang Yi.

"Eeeee?!"

"Kenapa anda tidak bilang?!"

"Sekarang mereka di mana?"

Anak-anak begitu penasaran. Wang Yi pun bingung harus berkata apa.

"Ah! Itu bibi...!" Suara Kyoko terdengar dari belakang anak-anak.

Semua anak-anak menoleh ke belakang.

"WUAAAAAAAHH! SAMA PERSIS!" teriak Qiao bersaudara.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Tanya Ryoko dingin. "Bibi menceritakan kisah Ayah dan Ibu, ya?"

"Etto..."

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Kyoko menepuk punggung Ryoko. "Menyenangkan melihat mereka senang. Iya 'kan?"

Ryoko diam saja. Dia memalingkan wajahnya. Tetapi bukan karena ia berlagak. Seperti yang diceritakan Wang Yi dia sangat dingin.

Suasana menjadi sangat gembira dan menyenangkan ketika Kyoko dan Ryoko datang. Terutama Kyoko yang mudah akrab dengan anak-anak.

Seorang gadis kecil mendengar suara lembut memanggilnya. Ia pun berbalik karena penasaran. Tampak seorang wanita yang menyala-nyala seperti cahaya yang terang. Seperti malaikat dengan gaun putih. Rambutnya yang tergerai mengembang seperti ditiup angin. Wanita itu tersenyum pada gadis kecil itu. Wajah gadis kecil memerah. Wanita itu pun samar-samar menghilang bersamaan dengan matanya yang perlahan terpejam. Roh Rin Kuruta masih berada di sini dan melindungi tempat ini...

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/N : "Hari ini gua kagak mau banyak-banyak bacot. Review please..."


End file.
